Collision Course: The Second!
by Toshiro-San
Summary: A different planet, with all the anime characters you can think of, what else is there to say except, Read and Review!
1. One Thousand Deadly Birds

**Info: **

* * *

This is the "sequel" to the first Collision Course, about 2 years into the future so all characters are two years older. 

**

* * *

Characters: **

* * *

Takon Kinomiya (Beyblade OC/main character) Uchiha Sasuke (Guest Villian) 

K**a**nji Hamaki (DBZ OC)

K**e**nji Asakura (Shaman King OC)

Jubei Inari (One Piece OC)

Teiki Unari (Naruto OC)

* * *

**Collision Course: The Second!**

* * *

_One Thousand Deadly Birds_

Takon Kinomiya, age 15, lay close to the shore of the beach, every-so-often the waves would crash on top of his feet. "Gosh… when was the last time a had a exciting adventure…" He muttered, blowing his bangs off his eyes. His eyes slowly started to close… as he looked beyond the Horizon.

"Takon, hey Takon…" A voice muttered. "Huh...?" Takon mumbled only seeing darkness. "Get the FUK off me!" Takon suddenly opened his eyes and got up, looking around. "Down here you idiot," Said a familiar voice below him. Takon frowned and turned looking down at Teiki below him. "Ha ha!" Takon smiled pulling him up. Teiki was about the same height as Takon, with almost fully silver hair. "Ironic isn't it? That I fell on top of you again," Takon said scratching his head. Teiki narrowed his eyes. "Yeah… remind me to bill you… I think my back's broken," Teiki said. "As much as we should catch up… " Teiki said with a serious look on his face. "_Wow… he's really grown up since the last time we met…"_ Takon thought. "… I _need_ an erection! A porn magazine or something! I don't like being stuck on a island without hot practically naked GIRLS!" Teiki said, a stream of tears coming out of his eyes. "I should've guessed" Takon said narrowing his eyes. All of a sudden Takon was kicked in the face and into a tree. "Meat glorious meat!" Jubei Inari yelled, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Oh my god… De ja vu…" Takon growled rubbing his head. Jubei sighed. "I'm sorry I'm just hungry…" He said and stared at Teiki, whose arms where folded. "Sweet Chicken…" Jubei said drooling. "I think the author hates me" Teiki sweat dropped. 

"Sugar, were going down…" Kenji Asakura sang quietly to himself. He lay against a tree, resting his hands behind his head. Kenji's jet-black sword lay be his side, shining as the sunlight hit it. "So peaceful… no one to hassle me into training…" He muttered. "Hey kiddo" Kanji Hamaki said stepping on Kenji's stomach. "Screw you… cutting my _"Kenji time"_ short" Kenji muttered. "Huh?" Kanji muttered. "I said hi, muscle bound fool," Kenji said smiling up at him. Kanji smiled back, removing his foot from on Kenji's stomach. "Now… where are the others?" He said floating in the air.

Jubei's hands where alight in flames, he licked his lips staring at Teiki. "I like my chicken cooked to perfection" He smirked. "And I like my girls size C and larger, but the ones I meet with those sized are usually fat as hell… not saying I have a thing against fat chicks though!" Teiki thought. "Although, Tsunades like… a whole new size, Of course, she's fifty… damn it" He added. "What the hell are you rambling about?" Takon said. "Poor simple guys like you, Takon, are to young to understand cleavage and Boobs" Teiki said. "And cleavage is…?" Takon muttered. "My point exactly" Teiki smiled. "Dumb-ass" Teiki said putting his arm over Takon's shoulder. "Well, Cleavage is the line between a woman's-" All of a sudden a stream of flames hit Teiki square in the face. "I'm the only one having breast's here! Chicken breasts!!" Jubei yelled. "You know what" Teiki said forming a seal with his hands. Takon raised an eyebrows. "What are you doing with your hands?" He asked. "Just watch kiddo" Teiki smirked. "Courtesy of Uzumaki Naruto… Sexy Jutsu!" Teiki said transforming into a naked lady with blue and silver hair. Takon's eyes widened. Jubei's drooling increased and he fell to the ground, a stream of blood coming from his nose. Teiki smirked canceling the Jutsu. "Ha ha, what do you think Takon… Takon?" Teiki turned around seeing Takon on the ground in the same state as Jubei. "Wow, it really _is_ a kick-ass jutsu" Teiki smirked. He looked up into the sky noticing multiple flying ships. On the bottom of each ship it read; _"The Blaze Five" _Teiki frowned. "What happened to that old coot, Dr. Light?" He muttered.

Kanji landed beside Teiki. "Hey" He smiled and cracked his knuckles. A tree behind them sliced in two and came crumbling beside him. "Teiki's here… remind me to stay awake" Kenji muttered putting his katana away. Takon and Jubei got up, whipping the blood of their noses. "I say we steal one of those flying ships" Jubei said, leaning against a tree. "No doubt we have the power to do it" Teiki said. Takon stared up at the flying ships. "Can any of you fly onto those ships?" Kanji asked folding his arms. "I can" Takon said. "I don't see any wings on you" Jubei remarked. Takon started to float in the air. "My element is wind" He said. "Oh yeah" Jubei said. Kanji cracked his knuckles. "Ok, so we'll bring that flying hunk of wood down to you guys so you can get on" Kanji said quickly flying up. Takon followed closely behind. They both got on the ship. "Robots as usual" Kenji said and took out many with a single ki-blast. Takon launched his beyblade, and it tore through many robots. "Give myself some practice" He smirked. "Look someone here's not a robot, maybe he can help" Kanji said running towards a black haired figure, just taller than Takon wearing a white open shirt with the Uchiha sign on the back. He turned revealing red eyes, holding his wrist towards the ground.

A loud chirping came from on the ship. "No way" Teiki muttered. "No way can he be here" He added. A loud yell was heard from on the ship, and it rained blood down on them. Kenji frowned. "Who Teiki?" He asked. "Uchiha Sasuke" He muttered.

_The death of one  
The growth of another_

**End Of Chapter One.**

**

* * *

Authors Notes: **

Please read and review, I'd also like it if you suggest what guest villian you want next, it can be a good guy also.

* * *


	2. Holy Smokes

**

* * *

****Characters:

* * *

**

Takon Kinomiya (Beyblade OC/main character)

Orihime Inoue (Bleach)

K**a**nji Hamaki (DBZ OC)

Nami (One Piece)

K**e**nji Asakura (Shaman King OC)

Tsunade (Naruto)

Jubei Inari (One Piece OC)

Matsumoto Rangiku (Bleach)

Teiki Unari (Naruto OC)

Nico Robin (One Piece)

**

* * *

**

**Collision Course: The Second!**

* * *

_Holy Smokes_

"Uchiha? What's that?" Jubei said frowning. "A clan you idiot" Teiki said looking up, at the flying ship. Kenji pulled his sword out. "Shouldn't we help?" He said. "No" Teiki said focusing on the ship. "Why not?" Jubei said. "Just trust me, it's best to stay out of this, we'll just cause more trouble" Teiki said. "Didn't you see that blood, that's way more trouble than we could cause going up there" Kenji said. "Just _trust_ me," Teiki growled.

Blood all over his face, Takon stared dumbfounded at Kanji, whose right lung was impaled. Kanji coughed weakly, and held Sasuke's wrist tight in his grasp. "Ay… Takon… don't just stand there, help… me…" Kanji muttered, all of a sudden his eyes turned green. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, the heaven seal starting to cover his face and arm. What looked like a yellow aura covered Kanji as his grip on Sasuke's arm tightened. "Why aren't you _dead_?" Sasuke scowled, pulling his sword out. Kanji smirked. "Simply because-" Sasuke swung the sword towards Kanji's shoulder. Kanji caught the sword and squeezed, crushing it. "-I'm a Saiyan" Kanji said. Sasuke jumped into the air and spat out an incredibly large fireball, before disappearing. Kanji flew up, and easily dispersed of the fireball. "Ugh…" Kanji spat out blood, crashing into the ship below. "Ok, we'd better help now" Teiki said, and he, Jubei and Kenji jumped onto the ship.

The Ship took off into the air headed towards a nearby island. "Gosh, how big is this place, it wasn't this large last time we're here" Takon muttered beside an unconscious Kanji. "I know" Kenji said lying on the floor. "This place has to be some alternate universe, and someone has to keep on pulling us into it, who-ever that person is the person who created this place, it must have been re-created, because before all it was, was an island, a desert and a castle, with an ocean separating each" Kenji said, closing his eyes. Takon raised an eyebrow. "Never knew you we're that smart" Takon said. Kenji fell asleep, not noticing Takon's comment "I want girls lovely girls practically naked girls-" Kenji punched Teiki hard across the face into the side of the ship. "Idiot" He said shaking his fist. "Thank you, I thought the horny bugger would never shut up" Jubei said. Teiki rubbed his eyes getting up. "I. Sense. Big. **BOOBS!**" He yelled.

"Matsumoto-San!" Orihime yelled, running across a beach, wearing a bikini. Matsumoto lay in the sand nearby beside, Nami (One Piece), Tsunade (Naruto), and Nico Robin (One Piece). Each of them wore tight bikini's and bathing in the sun. "Whaaat!?" Matsumoto smiled. "Some flying ship is coming out way!" She said pointing towards the air. "Huh?" Nami muttered lifting sunglasses from her eyes.

"Holy smokes!!!" Teiki yelled jumping up and down. "Go down to that island! Go down to that island!" He yelled. "Sheesh" Jubei said. The ship started to tilt down towards the beach. "Oh my god, look at the size of those things! You'd think they'd been blown up or something!" Teiki said, his eyes wide. Takon raised an eyebrow. "Gosh, there must be porn stars down there for him to be that excited" Kenji said. Kanji lay down on the deck of the ship, taking slow breaths. The second the ship landed, Teiki ran off towards the 5. "Hey their wassup!, what's your bra size! They must be size z's for the bunch of ya!" Teiki said. Tsunade sighed while the others looked at Teiki awkwardly. She stood up and walked towards him.

"_Wham!"_

Teiki's head came out of the sand, unconscious. "Who's he?" Nami said. "The perverted village idiot" Tsunade said, heading towards the ship. _Teiki lay on the beach, wearing baggy swimming shorts, Orihime, Nami, Nico and Matsumoto each lay around him kissing parts of his body. "Ooooh Teiki-san your soooo hot!" Nami said, shoving her boobs in his face. Each off the others took turns giving him a nice long kiss on the lips. _"Hey, kid" Matsumoto said, her foot on Teiki's head, Teiki blinked looking up at. "My god you're so hot, and that cleavage line… so long…" Teiki said, drooling. "Thanks" Matsumoto said. "Now, can you do me a favor?" She said, smiling down at him. "A-Anything…" Teiki said, staring at her chest. "_Get lost_!" Matsumoto said kicking Teiki hard in the face, sending him back into his ship.

Tsunade frowned, her hands where covered in green chakra and she placed it over Kanji's chest. His chest slowly started to heal. Takon looked at her hands awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" Takon asked.

"Healing him" Tsunade replied.

"How?" Takon asked.

"With medical jutsu" Tsunade replied.

"What's that?" Takon asked.

"A type of Ninjutsu" Tsunade replied

"And wha-" Tsunade punched Takon hard in the face sending him crashing into the wall.

"Idiot" She muttered.

"Their" She said standing up.

"Thank you" Jubei said looking down at Kanji. "Just let him sleep, the rest will heal naturally" She said. "Ok, once again thank you" Jubei said. Tsunade smiled and punched Takon once again. "What was that for?" Takon said weakly. "It's fun to punch idiots" Tsunade said and got off the ship. Teiki stared teary eyed at the girls on the island, as the ship left. "What a pathetic fool" Matsumoto muttered, the others nodded in agreement. "He's kind of cute!" Orihime smiled. "Crazy air head" Nami said giving her an awkward look.

"Yeah! The dream team is on the way!" A yellow haired kid yelled. "Annoying loud mouth" Ichigo Kurosaki said kicking him on the head. "The name's Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto yelled. "Future Hokage" He added. "What's a hokage?, type of meat?" Monkey D. Luffy said. "Why would he want to become meat?" Son-Goku said. "What a bunch of oddballs" Ichigo muttered.

**End Of Chapter 2**


End file.
